


melting point

by TheCherryPieButWithLifeguards (TheAceApples)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, GFY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheCherryPieButWithLifeguards
Summary: A collection of fusion ficlets and one-shots that otherwise won't leave my brain.
Relationships: Sam Chisolm & Goodnight Robicheaux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	melting point

Sam Chisolm is an honest man.

An odd description for an insurance investigator of one of the largest insurance companies in the game, to be sure. Even after I.Y.S. Insurance is taken over by the notorious Bart Bogue, who changes the company’s policy to automatically deny every claim until a thorough investigation can be completed, Sam Chisolm remains an honest man.

Fair, trustworthy, justice-seeking—that’s Sam Chisolm.

None of that changes when Sam’s mother becomes sick. It doesn’t change when he and his sister, Rosaline, sell their cars and mortgage their houses attempting to pay for their mother’s treatments. It doesn’t change when Bartholomew Bogue denies Sam’s claim to pay for an experimental treatment for his mother’s sickness.

It doesn’t change when she dies.

But ‘vengeful’ becomes another word on the list of ways to describe Sam Chisolm.

_(_

_Cameron McCann finds him drinking at an airport bar, waiting for a shuttle that’s fifteen minutes out. It takes him all of eight to convince Sam to help him steal back his airplane designs._

_“Thieves, I got,” he says, gesturing at the file in Sam’s hands. “What I need is _one _honest man… to watch… _them.”

_And, well, $600,000 is quite the payday._

_)_

-

Goodnight Robicheaux goes by a number of names, and Goodnight might even be the one he was born with. Doubtful, though. (He’s been through so many names and identities over the years, that it’s doubtful even he remembers the name he was born with. That may be deliberate.)

Sam Chisolm meets him six years before the death of his mother, in Damascus. (According to Goodnight, this is false. He considers their first meeting to be two years earlier, in Prague, the first time they see each other, though do not speak; he will not be swayed.)

Many of the best cons in recent histories can be attributed to Goodnight Robicheaux. (He may even be responsible for a great deal of them.) A sure thing about Goodnight, though, is that he will always be there for Sam.

He is, after all, the finest actor you’ve ever seen… when he’s breaking the law.

_(_

_Sam’s slow applause fills the alleyway behind the small-time theatre. “I thought you were great,” he says with a small, genuine smile._

_“My only fan,” Goodnight remarks ruefully in the thick, Cajun accent he’s always used with Sam. It might even be his real one. Doubtful, though. “I _am_ a citizen now, though. Honest.”_

_The smile grows and Sam replies, “I’m not,” with all the finality that statement entails._

_)_

-

Billy Rocks’ preferred title is ‘retrieval specialist,’ but to the rest of the world, he’s the most reliable—not to mention, lethal—hitter whose services money can buy.

He’s done many things he’s not proud of, and many more that he is, but nearly all of it was done without a team. Billy, like many of those in their line of work, works alone.

Less messy, that way.

_(_

_“You look better,” Billy says as Sam lines up his shot. When Sam doesn’t reply, he clarifies, “Than when we started.”_

_“Yeah,” Sam dismisses, not looking up. The solid five sinks into the corner pocket._

_Settling against the table, Billy watches him with a certain amount of interest. “Yeah,” he echoes. “And that bothers you, doesn’t it?”_

_“Ah, well, this isn’t supposed to feel—”_

_“Good? It’s not hard to figure out, Samuel. McCann screwed us, cheated by stealing from another company, and so you see him as the ‘bad guy.’ You spent twenty years chasing ‘bad guys,’ so you’re comfortable with what we’re doing now. Your conscience is clear.”_

_Sam watches him with the same bland, pleasant expression he watches them all. “You wanna take your shot?”_

_Billy blinks slowly in response. “I’m sorry about your mother,” he ventures. At Sam’s stern look, he continues, “Everybody knows. A man like you leaves the game, a _lot _of people notice. And it was a bad story, too.”_

_)_

-

Faraday is crazy.

He works alone, pulls off heists that no one would even consider, and he takes not being paid more personally than an attempt on his life.

_(_

_“My money’s not in my account.”_

_The rest of them turn to face him at the sound of a gun being cocked._

_His voice is deeper, more serious, than they’ve heard it before now. Before, it was little more than a game—a gamble that he plays, knowing the cards are rigged. Now, it’s personal._

_“That makes me cry inside. In my special, angry, place.”_

_)_

-

Diego Vasquez needs little more than a cellphone and a wi-fi signal to commit his crimes. Reading the White House’s emails, pulling up a museum’s private directory, falsifying entire identities from the birth certificate to this past year’s tax records, nothing is beyond his reach, as long as its connected to a computer.

His interests include painting, playing the violin, hacking banks to pay for his foster _abuelita_’s medical bills, and attending the Oscars ceremony every year since he was fifteen.

_(_

_“It’s a bone-conduction earpiece microphone,” he explains, handing the inconspicuous piece of hardware to Rocks. “Works off the vibrations in your jaw.”_

_Placing it inside his ear, Rocks admits, “You’re not as useless as you look.”_

_Vasquez scoffs at the implication that his role is anything less than pivotal. _“Ni siquiero sé lo que haces, cabrón,”_ he replies, lip curling at the hitter._

_“Can I have one?” Faraday asks, swinging down from his place among the scaffolding above them, not bothering to ask while right-side up._

_“You, _güero,_ can have the whole box.”_

_)_

-

As Cameron McCann is led away by the FBI in handcuffs, he acknowledges Sam Chisolm’s last words to him: he _should_ have just paid them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Ice Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619742) by [TheCherryPieButWithLifeguards (TheAceApples)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheCherryPieButWithLifeguards)


End file.
